A Messed up Life
by 1DGleekCriss
Summary: To the Warblers Blaine Seams to have the perfect life. What they don't know is he has a past that continues to haunt him everyday of his life with no help from his family, and bottles everything up to the point where he's ready to explode.
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes people push those away when they need them the most. This is exactly what Blaine Anderson was doing. All of Blaine's friends were starting to worry about him. None of them had heard from him since Friday and even then he seemed off. It was Monday at lunch and nobody had seen him. Wes was concerned when no one had heard from their lead singer in days. He was even more shocked that Kurt hadn't heard from him.

Later that night Kurt's phone started to go off and caused him to wake up. Kurt was not thrilled to be woken up at three in the morning but when he saw it was Blaine he answered the phone.

"Hello Blaine, do you relies what time it is?"

"K-Kurt I j-just called to say g-goodbye and I-I love you."

"Blaine what do you mean goodbye?"

"You'll find out tomorrow."

"No I'll find out tonight, I'm on my way over."

"Kurt, please I don't want you to see me like this."

"What ever it is I want to help"

"I'm fine"

"Blaine don't be stupid and don't hang up the phone i'm leaving now"

The truth was Blaine had started cutting four years ago when everything started to take a turn for the worse after he came out and lost the only people who ever cared about him. Everything had gotten to much to take being with his family over the weekend and with everything else that was happening he decided to end it all. But he couldn't just leave not anymore he couldn't leave without telling Kurt how he felt, and now Kurt was on his way over. Blaine knew he couldn't do anything before Kurt got there he couldn't have Kurt be the one to find him. The one thing he hoped was Wes or David would come and find him. The one thing about him living alone was he didn't have the slightest idea who would find him and when they would find him.

Kurt arrived at Blaine's exactly twenty minutes after he left, it should have taken him longer but he didn't exactly fallow all of the speed limits. Kurt also continued to be on the phone with Blaine.

"Blaine I'm here please let me in."

"No, I'm fine you didn't need to come out here."

"Blaine Anderson you open this door right now or I'll let myself in"

"Fine I'm coming"

The boys hung up the phone And Blaine opened the front door.

"Hi Blaine"

"Hi Kurt"

"So what's wrong?"

"Nothing Kurt just go home"

"I know something's wrong and I'm not leaving until you talk to me"

"fine come on"

Blaine and kurt entered the house and went to the living room. Both boys sat cross-legged on the couch facing each other.

"You don't have to tell me why but when you called I knew you were going to kill yourself and I didn't want that to happen. Honestly Blaine I don't know what I would do now if I loss you. I'm not trying to be selfish I just know you have so much to offer and you have helped me so much. You showed up in a dark time and showed me the light and made sure I knew I wasn't alone, and now I want to do the same for you. I know what you're going through is so much more but I want you to know that I will always be here and you will always have on person that truly cares about you no matte what and you have someone who will always love you just for being who you are."

"Kurt do you really mean everything you said?"

"Yes Blaine I do."

"would you ummmm, stay here with me tonight?"

"Yes I will Blaine."

"Dad."

"Yes Kurt?"

"I'm going to be staying at a friends house tonight."

"What I thaught you were home."

"I was, but my friend needed me."

"Fine but you better be at school tomorrow."

"I Will be Dad, thank you I love you."

"Love you too Kid."

"So Blaine Do you want to talk about what's going on?"

"Not really but i need to, and you're the only person I feel conformable enough to tell."

"It started four years ago, right after I came out to my parents, they were the only people in the world who loved me at the time. Once they found out they didn't want me as their son anymore, the only reason they kept me was because it would look bad on them if they put me in foster care. School was even worse, I was Bullied constantly, But then this is Ohio and it's to be expected. I could handle the bulling it was this one teacher I had. He made sure I knew i would never amount to anything. He was mostly verbal but then one day it was physical."

"Blaine you don't have to finish if you don't want to."

"No I need to, just thank you."

"You're welcome"

"He started with just touches but then he hit me. I went to the administration about it, they talked to him but it didn't help. One day he told me that he was going to take me after school we were going to go back to his house and he was going to have his way with me. I got scared I didn't know what was going to happen to me. I ran to the bathroom and called my grandfather, he was the only person who still cared about me. Once I told him what the teacher did he said he was coming to get me. That he did but not before the guy got a hold of me again and cut me on the back with a pocket knife. Once my grandfather saw the blood he took me right to the emergency room, I ended up with about thirty stitches in my back. My grandfather knew i couldn't go back to that school so he home schooled me for three years before he started to get really sick. Once he started to get sick he knew he couldn't teach me anymore, but he wanted me to have a good, safe education, so he put together the money he had been saving for me to pay my way through Dalton until I graduate and give me help towards collage. He wrote me into his Will to get his paid off house so i didn't have to go back to my parents of figure something out for myself."


	2. Chapter 2

"Blaine oh my gosh. You're not alone anymore, and thank you so much for trusting me with this."

"No thank you for listening it felt good to actually tell somebody about this instead of keeping it all to myself."

"You're welcome and I'm glad i could help you."

"Me too. I think we should get some sleep though, It's kinda late and we do have school tomorrow unless you want to skip."

"No we have to go, if my dad finds out I skipped he will kill me hes already not to happy that i was here even though he doesn't know what friends house i was at."

"Oh, your not gonna get in trouble are you?"

"No I'll be fine let's just go to sleep."

"Ok."

"Ummm where do you want me to sleep?"

"You can sleep with me, but only if you want to."

"Ok, but my dad never finds out got it."

"Deal, thank you so much Kurt it means a lot."

"You're welcome"

Blaine lead Kurt up to his room, through the massive house that he lived in by himself. Once they were up there both boys laid in Blaine's bed. Kurt laid off to one side not wanting to make Blaine uncomfortable in any way.

"Kurt if you don't mind could you please hold me? At least until I fall asleep i don't want to feel alone."

"Of course I will."

"Thank you Kurt thank you for everything"

"You're welcome now get some sleep."


	3. AN

**AN: sorry about not posting in so long. I lost everything that was typed up so around 5 more chapters I will start posting soon after I get the rest typed up it probably won't be for until after next week with exams coming up next week again I'm sorry about not posting, but don't worry I have a lot planed for this story.**


End file.
